


How Lucky We Are

by 1848pianist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hamilton References, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/pseuds/1848pianist
Summary: In which the West Wing geeks out over Hamilton.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A flipped version of last year's International Fanworks Day piece! Enjoy!

September 2015

“Is Toby listening to…rap music?” Josh stage-whispers across the room to Sam, even as he inches towards Toby’s office door in an attempt to hear better.

Sam glances up, bemused. “Rap? As in, the genre of music featuring syncopated rhythm and fast-paced wordplay?”

“That’s the one, yeah.”

After a pause to listen, Sam blinks. “I think he is. Maybe it’s giving him inspiration for a speech.”

“Sure, in an alternate universe,” Josh says, shaking his head.

 

November 2015

“Did you know,” President Bartlet begins, in a manner that very much suggests he’s about to launch into a long-winded lecture, “that when Alexander Hamilton was asked why there was no explicit mention of God in the Constitution, he replied, ‘We don’t need any foreign aid?’”

“I did, sir,” Charlie replies. “You’ve told this story many times, as it happens.”

“Well, it’s a fact.”

“Yes sir,” Charlie says, knowing full well that the story is apocryphal.

President Bartlet shakes his head in mock disappointment. “Knowledge is wasted on the young. But did you know—”

 

January 2016

Sam is startled, but not wholly surprised, to find C.J. in his office before him, grinning as though she knows a secret the rest of the world would be lucky to know.

“The Republicans have abandoned Congress and left it all to us?” he guesses.

C.J. shakes her head. “Better than that.” For a press secretary, she can be remarkably uncommunicative when excited.

“I forfeit,” Sam says.

“The President is going to see _Hamilton_ ,” C.J. blurts out, “and we’re all invited.”

At exactly the same time, Sam hears Josh whoop elatedly as he finds the ticket on his desk. 


End file.
